Written in the stars
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Conjunto de one-shot OutlawQueen, a classificação pode mudar de acordo com as prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: ''_Regina destruidora por causa dos hormônios da gravidez! Pode ser assim?_" - **Carol Nascimento**

**Bom, vamos lá, aqui está a sua prompt, espero que goste meu anjo! **

* * *

\- Merda! – Foi tudo o que Regina disse quando pela terceira vez sua lasanha não saiu da forma como ela tinha planejado, ultimamente nada acontecia como ela queria, o que a deixava ainda mais frustrada.

\- Regina? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Robin perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar sua esposa extremamente mal humorada.

\- Sim, aconteceu! – Jogou o pano sobre a pia e saiu feito um furacão pra sala, Robin sabia que isso era um sinal para ele não se aproximar, mas...

\- Regina, espere. – Correu o ladrão para alcançá-la. – O que está acontecendo? Me explique.

\- Você realmente precisa de uma explicação, Robin? – Regina virou-se para ele e deixou toda raiva explodir. – Eu estou cansada e ficando gorda, meus pés estão inchados, nenhuma das minhas roupas me servem mais, quando eu preciso você não está aqui, eu mal consigo dormir direito por causa desses malditos enjôos, minhas pernas doem, não consigo fazer mais nada direito. – Regina aproximou-se de Robin e a raiva parecia deixá-la fora de controle. – Eu nem suporto mais olhar pra tua cara.

Arrependeu-se logo após ter dito tais palavras, a dor nos olhos de Robin foi o suficiente para fazer Regina perceber o erro que tinha cometido ao dizer tais palavras malditas.

\- Robin, eu... –

\- Não Regina, se você realmente não suporta mais olhar pra minha cara, talvez devêssemos encontrar uma solução pra isso. – Robin passou a mão pelo cabelo e não conseguia esconder a dor que aquelas palavras causou. – Eu tento fazer tudo pra te agradar, mas eu não sei o que você quer de mim, você não fala o que você precisa, você continua fazendo a mesma coisa que você sempre faz, você me afasta Regina, nós somos _casados, _eu sou o pai dessa criança que você carrega, somos uma _família,_ mas nada vai funcionar se você continuar fazendo isso e eu estou cansado. – Robin segurou nas mãos de Regina e olhou tristemente nos olhos dela. – Eu te amo Regina, mas se você acha que não podemos mais fazer isso, se você não me ama mais, talvez nós...

Mas ele não pôde terminar, Regina o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou fortemente, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, o medo de perdê-lo quebrando cada parte de seu coração, Robin envolveu os braços ao redor de sua esposa e a beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso, a segurou em seus braços e fez uma prece silenciosa para que aquela não fosse a última vez, entregaram-se ao beijo de corpo e alma, Robin vagarosamente ia dando alguns passos em direção ao sofá e sentou-se sobre ele e colocou Regina sobre seu colo, a morena parou o beijo e carinhosamente passava o dedo sobre os lábios de Robin.

\- Eu te amo Robin, não posso te perder uma outra vez, não é sobre não te amar, nunca foi, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, os hormônios da gravidez tem me deixado louca e estressada, mas nunca mais duvide do meu amor por você, eu não posso suportar isso, eu te amo com toda minha _alma,_ se eu te perder eu nunca vou poder superar isso, eu te amo. – Beijou delicadamente os lábios dele. – Eu te amo, eu te amo.

\- Oh meu amor, eu também te amo, mas preciso saber o que acontece com você para que eu possa te ajudar, eu sou seu marido Regina, quero o melhor para você e nossos filhos, quando eu te prometi meu amor em frente a todos desta cidade, quando eu jurei que estaria contigo em todos os momentos, foi algo verdadeiro, eu sei que não é fácil, principalmente porque nossa filha é especial, mas você _precisa_ entender que eu _não _vou te deixar, eu cometi um erro quando Marian voltou, eu queria fazer a coisa "certa" aos olhos dos outros, mas foi você Regina e sempre será você a minha escolha, então acredite quando eu digo que eu estou aqui e quero cuidar de você, quero ser muito mais do que um marido, eu quero ser seu amigo, seu confidente, seu porto seguro, quero te abraçar quando você estiver com medo, te amar de todas as formas, te adorar, fazer você gritar meu nome enquanto fazemos amor, ouvir suas frustrações, te abraçar quando você tem pesadelos, te provar que você _nunca mais_ estará sozinha, confie em mim meu amor, é tudo o que eu te peço.

Robin a beijou suavemente, um beijo sem pressa, carregado de amor e um pedido de confiança, não era fácil pra Regina, os últimos meses tinham sido complicados e o medo de um dia perder Robin ainda a atormentava, os pesadelos tornavam-se cada vez mais freqüentes e em todos eles Robin a deixava, mas ele estava certo, ele a escolheu, eles estavam casados e teriam uma filha juntos, nada poderia destruir isso.

\- Eu confio. – Disse ela interrompendo o beijo. – Eu confio em você, sempre vou confiar, me perdoa por todo meu estresse, minha magia está estranha, nossa filha tem estado bastante agitada ultimamente, mas eu confio em você Robin e prometo que não vou mais esconder nada de você, prometo não deixar meus medos falarem mais alto, só não deixe, nunca.

\- Nunca. – Disse Robin.

Regina deitou-se no sofá e puxou Robin para deitar-se com ela, Robin colocou-se de lado, deixando as costas de Regina encostada em seu peito, as mãos entrelaçadas por cima da barriga de 5 meses da rainha, o dia estava chuvoso, Roland estava com Marian e Henry com seus avós, Robin e Regina aproveitavam cada minuto daquela noite que se iniciava, Robin sussurava palavras amorosas no ouvindo da morena que aos poucos ia dormindo.

Talvez Regina nunca tenha se sentido tão amada como agora, talvez a rainha realmente tenha chegado a acreditar que nunca poderia ser feliz novamente, que sua única chance de felicidade tinha sido morta junto com seu amor Daniel, talvez a escuridão em seu coração tenha quase destruído-a por completo, mas só talvez, porque ali, no pulso daquele ladrão que um dia ousou entrar no caminho da famosa Evil Queen e roubar não só seu coração, como sua alma, brilhava levemente o símbolo do leão que anos atrás marcou o inicio dessa história que não é feita de vilões e mocinhos e sim de uma mulher quebrada, perdida na escuridão que em seu último fôlego encontrou seu salvador, o homem que ia derrubar todos os muros ao redor de seu coração, o homem que o destino escolheu pra ela, um dos homens responsáveis por sua redenção, talvez a Rainha não acreditasse num final feliz, mas Regina não só acreditava, como finalmente estava vivendo o seu.

* * *

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **"Regina e Robin brigam por causa da Marian e então o Robin agarra Regina e a beija." - **Regina H.**

**Bom meu anjo, aqui está a sua prompt, espero que você goste.**

* * *

Mais um dia chegava ao fim em Storybrooke e a prefeita depois de tanto trabalho, apenas queria ir para casa e descansar, tomar um pouco de vinho e esquecer todo estresse que aquele dia cansativo de trabalho lhe trouxe, mas às vezes o destino resolve não jogar ao nosso favor e Regina soube bem disso quando deparou-se com Robin e Marian juntos, a morena de cabelos longos abraçava Robin de uma forma carinhosa e ele retribuía o abraço da mesma forma, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios não escapou dos olhos da outra morena que os assistia, Regina entrou em seu carro e bateu a porta violentamente, arrancando com o mesmo em uma velocidade alta que assustou o casal que estava poucos metros dali, Robin ouviu o cantar dos pneus do carro de Regina e sentiu seu coração se apertar, ele sabia que ela o tinha visto e certamente imaginou tudo errado, Marian olhando nos olhos do então ex marido, entendeu a mesma coisa.

\- Vá. – Disse a moça com um meigo sorriso em seus lábios, nem triste ou muito menos feliz. – Vá antes que ela faça alguma coisa contra ela mesma.

Robin apenas acenou com a cabeça e correu atrás de Regina, ele sabia das inseguranças dela, dos medos, sabia que neste momento ela estava imaginando todos os cenários trágicos possíveis e ele não poderia perder mais tempo deixando-a acreditar que tudo era verdade.

* * *

Regina estacionou o carro na garagem e entrou em casa jogando a bolsa e chaves sobre o sofá, a raiva queimava em seu coração e ela tentava controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, _estúpida_, era assim como ela se sentia, como ela se via, como a morena pôde ao menos acreditar que ele realmente a escolheria? Como ela pôde ser tão inocente assim? Regina deixou suas costas deslizarem pela parede até que ela estivesse sentada no chão, a rainha nunca se permitiria ser vista numa situação tão dramática, a maquiagem borrada, roupa amassada, coração partido, mas ali não tinha platéia, não tinha _ninguém_, e ela nunca imaginou que isso fosse doer tanto, nunca imaginou que um dia precisaria ou necessitaria de alguém para segurá-la e dizer que no final seria ela, sempre ela, não depois de _Daniel..._

\- Regina! – Um ladrão nervoso entrou correndo na casa da rainha e parou imediatamente ao vê-la tão quebrada.

\- Vá embora. – Regina imediatamente levantou-se, ela jamais deixaria ele se aproximar novamente, não deixaria ele tão perto ao ponto de machucá-la. – Eu não quero você na minha casa, na minha vida. – A voz que antes era ouvida tão cheia de amor, agora só continha raiva, vazia de sentimentos.

\- Regina, eu posso explicar. – Robin tentou se aproximar, mas Regina dava um passo pra trás.

\- Eu não preciso ouvir nada, eu vi Robin, eu vi a forma como você a abraçou, como você sorriu pra ela, EU VI. – Gritou a rainha. – Volte pra ela, volte pra sua esposa, volte pro seu verdadeiro amor, eu não quero mais te ver, eu não vou ser sua segunda opção.

\- Regina, você entendeu tudo errado, por favor, me escute. – Robin a pegou pelo pulso e a puxou de encontro a ele. – Por favor.

\- EU TE ODEIO, SAIA DA MINHA CASA AGORA. – Regina levantou a mão e Robin entendeu o que ela ia fazer, mas antes que Regina tivesse chance, Robin fez a única coisa que poderia fazer, agarrou a morena em seus braços e a beijou como se fosse à primeira vez e rezava para que naquele beijo ela entendesse o quanto ele a amava.

Regina tentou lutar contra o beijo, mas ela não podia, não conseguia, Robin roubava todas as forças dela, empurrando-o para a parede, a morena envolveu uma de suas pernas na cintura do ladrão e o beijou com desejo, paixão, raiva, luxuria, medo, amor, entregou todos os seus sentimentos naquele beijo, Robin apertava seu corpo contra o dela, os corações batiam em ritmos descontrolados e um podia sentir o coração do outro. Robin mordeu o lábio inferior da morena e puxou lentamente entre os dentes dele, fazendo-a gemer e querer mais, mas ele precisava falar, as coisas não podiam acontecer assim.

\- Você vai me ouvir agora? – Robin encostou sua testa na dela e Regina fez beicinho.

\- Eu deveria? – Perguntou provocando, passando as unhas pela nuca dele.

\- Regina...

\- Tudo bem, fale. – Eles se olhavam, um oceano cristalino perdido em rochas inquebráveis.

\- Eu escolhei você. – Disse Robin e Regina arregalou os olhos. – Quando você me viu com Marian, eu já tinha escolhido você, nós tínhamos acabado de assinar o divórcio e eu estava vindo pra cá, eu queria te contar tudo. – Robin olhava fundo nos olhos dela e entendeu a pergunta silenciosa que Regina fez, respondendo-a em seguida. – Eu não podia mais viver uma mentira, eu amei Marian e provavelmente sempre vou amar, mas não como a primeira vez, vou amar da mesma forma que você ama seu primeiro amor, Marian sempre será uma parte de mim, mas eu deixei ela ir anos atrás e te encontrei, você não é e nunca será minha segunda opção Regina, você é minha segunda chance, minha primeira escolha, eu _te_ amo e _você_ é a mulher que eu escolhi para passar o resto da minha vida, Marian compreendeu isso, ela compreendeu que a Rainha que ela conheceu no passado e a Regina que ela conheceu aqui em Storybrooke podem até ser a mesma pessoa de rosto, mas são diferentes de coração. – Robin passava carinhosamente o dedo no rosto da morena, enxugando as lágrimas delas. – Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você meu amor, e você é a _única_ pra mim, eu estarei sim ao lado de Marian, mas como um amigo querido, não posso deixá-la sozinha nessa cidade, mas você é a _minha _mulher Regina, você consegue entender isso? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Disse Regina baixinho. – Eu entendo, eu também te amo Robin e me perdoa, eu estava com tanto medo, acreditei que você ia me deixar, eu não posso e não quero te perder jamais, isso me deixaria louca e eu não saberia suportar, eu não conseguiria, eu te amo, não me importo que você continue amigo de Marian, jamais te pediria pra se afastar dela e não acho justo que ela fique sozinha em um lugar que ela não conhece, compreendo e acredito em seu amor, só não me deixe, é tudo o que eu te peço.

\- Eu _nunca _ vou te deixar, meu amor.

E nada mais fora dito, Regina o puxou para um novo beijo e em poucos segundos, eles estavam no quarto, sobre a cama, o casal rio ao caírem sobre o colchão, as bocas se encontraram novamente e aos poucos as peças de roupas iam caindo em qualquer canto do quarto, os corpos se conectavam, as almas se uniam, Robin sabia que jamais poderia viver sem aquela mulher que gemia incontrolavelmente embaixo dele, Regina sabia que nunca mais poderia viver sem aquele homem que a preenchia por completo, que derramava nela todo amor existente no mundo.

Amar alguém é ir além do que nos é mostrado, Robin no passado teria rido se alguém dissesse que ele e a Rainha Má estariam juntos, ou atirado uma flecha, Regina provavelmente teria jogado uma bola de fogo, carbonizando tal pessoa, quando Regina desistiu pela primeira vez de Robin ela jamais imaginou que o destino o traria de volta, ela poderia sim ter sido muito feliz ao lado dele, mas ela não se arrependia, porque as escolhas dela trouxeram Henry, Roland, Snow, amigos, redenção, felicidade, amadurecimento e o mais importante, o saber perdoar, o tempo encontrou uma maneira de trazer o homem da vida dela, um ladrão idiota, insuportável que ousou invadir os muros altos do coração da rainha, mas o único homem capaz de levá-la a loucura em todas as maneiras, jeitos e sentidos.

O homem escolhido para ser dela o verdadeiro amor, o homem com a tatuagem de leão.

* * *

Até a próxima, xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: "_Faz uma com bastante drama por parte da Regina, devido ao acontecimento do Granny's. Tipo deprê de fim de namoro. Até o Robin, depois de alguns dias, procurá-la e dizer que escolhe ela_." – **Hevelin.**

**Aqui está amore, espero que goste :D**

* * *

Vilões não tem finais felizes e Regina se perguntava quantas vezes ela precisaria ser quebrada pra finalmente entender isso, a dor em seu coração nunca fora tanta ao ver Robin junto com Marian, sua _esposa,_ a mulher que um dia ele escolheu para ser dele uma amiga, amante, mulher, mãe de seus filhos, vê-lo correndo para os braços de Marian a fez entender o quão ingênua e burra ela tinha sido ao acreditar que o que eles tiveram em algumas semanas era mais forte do que Robin e Marian compartilharam em anos.

Regina saiu do restaurante e não se surpreendeu quando Robin não foi atrás dela, quem iria na verdade? Ninguém se importava, ninguém nunca se importou, ela sempre seria a segunda opção de todos ao seu redor, Henry sempre escolhera Emma, Rumple achava Zelena melhor do que ela, Robin certamente não deixaria sua amada esposa pra ficar com um monstro como ela.

Isolada do mundo, de todos, do próprio filho, era assim que Regina se encontrava, os olhos fundos de tanto chorar, o coração quebrado e lutando contra o desejo de tornar-se má novamente, a rainha não tinha força para mais nada, a solidão cada vez tornava-se sua única amiga, por que fugir da escuridão se ela é a única que a acolheu fielmente?

Horas e dias se passaram, Regina recusava-se sair de casa, não estava pronta para ter a felicidade do homem que amava sendo jogada em sua cara, não estava pronta pra perceber que ele a trocou tão facilmente, que pra ele o que eles viveram não era tão significante e intenso como fora para ela, não estava pronta para encarar que depois de Daniel e os poucos momentos felizes vividos com seu primeiro amor, ela nunca mais teria qualquer outro tipo de felicidade, porque tal coisa era impossível, como uma crua e cruel vingança por todo mal que um dia ela causou a todos ao seu redor.

Regina não tinha forças nem ao menos para chorar, talvez seria melhor apenas ir embora e nunca mais voltar, quem sentiria falta dela mesmo? Olhando para o coração em seu mão, um órgão tão danificado, Regina suspirou e começou a apertá-lo, as lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, seria esse o seu fim? Seria assim o seu final feliz? Morrer sozinha e abandonada? Fechando os olhos ela pensou em tudo e todos aqueles que passaram por sua fica.

_Henry, seu pai_

_Daniel_

_Snow_

_Tinker_

_Henry, seu filho_

_Roland_

_... Robin_

Ela só queria ter sido feliz, só gostaria de ter sido importante para qualquer um deles e não ter deixado a escuridão dentro dela afastá-los, hoje, naquele momento em que ela estava a ponto de colocar um fim em todo seu sofrimento, ela entendeu o que Tinker quis dizer em Neverland, mas as proporções eram maiores, ela não arruinou somente a vida de Robin, ela arruinou a vida de todos ao seu redor, sua própria vida.

E pensando assim, Regina apertava ainda mais seu próprio coração, os gritos escapavam por sua garganta, mas não tinha ninguém para salvá-la de si mesma...

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram desde o retorno de Marian, duas semanas sem qualquer noticia de Regina, duas semanas sentindo-se perdido, descobrir que Regina quase matou sua esposa quebrou Robin em todas as formas que ele poderia imaginar, mas mesmo sendo errado ou não, nada disso fora suficiente para apagar o amor que aquela maldita Rainha teimosa despertou em seu coração, ele tinha dito adeus para sua esposa anos atrás, jurava que a morte dela tinha sido de maneira diferente e no fundo, ainda acreditava nisso, mas independentemente de tudo, ele não podia apagar os sentimentos por Regina, a mulher mais impressionante que ele conheceu, ele viu a Rainha Má, viu e ouviu sobre todas as crueldades que ela cometeu, mas também viu Regina, viu aquela mulher quebrada lutar para salvar uma cidade que uma vez jurou matá-la, a viu sofrer quando se deu conta de que seu filho não se lembrava dela, viu ela se transformar, viu a magia boa fluir das mãos dela e derrotar sua própria irmã e o mais importante, a viu salvar seu filho, Roland, ele conheceu as duas mulheres vividas por uma só e assim então percebeu que a Rainha Má, aquela que quase matou sua esposa no passado e Regina eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes, Robin sabia que hoje Regina teria feito tudo para que _ele_ pudesse ser feliz, pois Regina sempre colocou a felicidade dos outros em primeiro lugar, Regina nunca se considerou digna de amor ou de ser escolhida, ele não poderia deixá-la acreditar que isso era verdade, ele não poderia deixá-la acreditar que tudo o que eles viveram não significava nada, então após conversar com Marian, após brigas e lágrimas, ele foi para a única mulher que poderia fazê-lo feliz, ele amou e sempre amaria Marian, mas uma vez ele disse adeus e caminhou por anos no caminho da solidão até encontrar Regina, e depois de tê-la em sua vida, ele sabia que não poderia viver sem ela.

Robin quase aproximava-se da casa de Regina quando sentiu uma dor dilacerante em seu coração, algo estava acontecendo, Robin tentou escorar-se em alguma coisa, o ar estava sendo cortado, era como se alguém estivesse apertando sua garganta, mas ele não podia ver ninguém e sabia o que estava acontecendo, Regina estava em perigo ou colocando-se em perigo e ele precisava chegar antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

Regina estava ajoelhada no chão, ela nunca imaginou que era assim o sofrimento de uma pessoa ao ter seu coração esmagado, a dor era uma experiência terrível e ela só queria ter mais força pra poder acabar logo com isso.

"Me perdoa Henry..."

Sussurrava baixinho, quase como uma prece.

* * *

Um grito assustador fora ouvido e Robin entrou o mais rápido possível dentro da casa de Regina, sua respiração estava descontrolada e seu mundo parou o ver a rainha ajoelhada, o coração na mão sendo apertado sem pena alguma, Robin quase não conseguiu reagir, mas ele precisava dê-la.

"REGINA."

Gritou em desespero e correu para pegar o coração da mão da morena que caiu deitada sobre o chão e o corpo agonizando em dor procurava por ar, um alivio para tanta dor que acabara de sofrer.

"Regina, fale comigo, por favor." – Robin a pegou em seus braços, colocando-a suavemente em seu colo, uma de suas mãos colocando o cabelo por trás da orelha para que ele pudesse ver o resto dela. "Por favor, fale alguma coisa Regina, eu não posso te perder, por favor."

A rainha atendeu aos pedidos desesperados do ladrão que a segurava fortemente e chorava e abriu os olhos, espanto e confusão estampados nos olhos castanhos.

"O qu.. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Perguntou Regina, mas a resposta que obteve fora completamente oposta ao que ela pediu, Robin a beijou ferozmente, não podia passar pela dor de perdê-la, pois ele tinha plena certeza de que não saberia viver sem ela e ao vê-la quase tirando a própria vida, Robin sabia que se ela morresse, ele não seria forte o suficiente e por isso a beijava com paixão, medo, raiva, desespero, ódio.

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo, por favor." - Robin rompeu o beijo e a abraçou, não tendo vergonha de chorar como uma criança assustada. "Nunca mais pense em me deixar, eu não posso viver sem você Regina, eu te amo, eu estou escolhendo você." Disse olhando nos olhos assustados da rainha.

"Robin..." - Regina não sabia o que falar, tinha plena certeza de que Robin não a amava e agora ele estava aqui, implorando para ela nunca deixá-lo.

"Prometa que nunca vai fazer isso de novo, prometa." - Pediu o bandido olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu prometo, eu sinto muito." - Regina abaixou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que eu não tinha mais nada, tudo doía e eu só queria acabar com isso de uma vez por todas." Ela agora chorava tão desesperadamente quanto ele. "Me perdoa Robin, me perdoa." Ela o abraçou fortemente.

"Eu te perdoou por tudo Regina, por tudo."

"Não me deixe novamente, por favor." – Pediu em desespero.

"Eu não vou Regina, você é a única mulher que eu quero, eu te amo e vou te provar isso todos os dias, me perdoa por ter feito você acreditar que tudo era mentira, me perdoa por não ter aparecido, mas eu te amo Regina e só você."

Regina o beijou com todo amor que ela poderia sentir em seu coração, coração esse que Robin segurava em suas mãos e o aproximou ao peito de Regina, juntos, ambos empurraram o órgão para o lugar onde ele pertencia, talvez se tivessem olhando veriam a luz forte e vermelha que brilhava no coração da rainha, ou se dariam conta da quantidade de magia que os cercavam enquanto se beijavam, mas eles não queriam saber disso, tinham se reencontrado e tudo o que queria eram viver tudo o que tinham perdido, beijo de amor verdadeiro é a magia mais poderosa de toda e eles entendiam isso perfeitamente, pois sentiam isso fluindo por seus corpos, mas talvez eles não entendiam que toda magia vinda do amor verdadeiro estava sendo gerada por um _outro alguém_ que um dia se tornaria a pessoa mais poderosa de todas, porque a magia dela fora criada do amor verdadeiro e ela seria o resultado da história de amor mais linda, triste e emocionante já contada em sua vida e naquela pequena cidade cercada por magia.

Dizem que vilões **não** recebem finais felizes, mas ninguém falou sobre uma garota perdida que um dia teria seu coração partido, lançaria uma maldição, adotaria uma criança, reencontraria o amor e o perderia novamente, ninguém falou sobre Regina, a mulher impressionante em todos os sentidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** "Robin pede ajuda da Ruby pra alguma coisa e Regina surta achando que eles tem um caso." - **Carolina Titi Xalems**

* * *

Esse mundo certamente era muito estranho para uma pessoa que passou anos vivendo em uma floresta, a tecnologia muitas vezes assustava, mas era algo maravilhoso, Robin, assim como os outros homens em seu bando, teve muita dificuldade em se adaptar em tudo, era mais fácil matar um ogro gigante do que entender todas as instruções que esse novo mundo tinha a oferecer.

Robin não sabia como impressionar uma mulher neste mundo, tinha medo de estragar tudo querendo fazer algo bom e por isso precisava de uma opinião feminina pra ajudá-lo na surpresa que o ladrão reservava pra sua rainha, ele precisava de alguém que fosse tão ou quase tão ousada quanto Regina e certamente não tinha alguém melhor pra isso do que Ruby, a loba certamente saberia ajudá-lo e por isso fora até ela pedir ajuda, Robin vinha planejando isso durante alguns dias e sem perceber sua atenção tinha sido voltada quase toda para isso, mas alguém percebeu.

* * *

Regina tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, Robin de uns dias para cá tinha se tornado distante, os pensamentos pareciam sempre longe, ela não entendia o que poderia estar errado, tudo entre eles estava perfeitamente bem, o relacionamento, o namoro, o sexo, o amor, eles pareciam muito felizes juntos até uns dias atrás, Regina tinha plena certeza de que _dessa_ vez ela não tinha feito nada de errado e o medo começava a martelar na cabeça dela, será que ele tinha encontrado outra? Será que finalmente ele percebeu que não queria construir uma família com a Rainha Má? Será que finalmente ele havia dado ouvidos para todas as coisas ruins que algumas pessoas falavam dela? _Bobagem, _disse para si mesma, ele _não _poderia deixar de amá-la assim do dia pra noite, poderia?

Regina certamente precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo antes que fosse tarde demais, ela não poderia nem imaginar como seria a dor de perdê-lo, não poderia agüentar viver sem Robin, seus beijos, seus cuidados, seu carinho e amor, ele lutou muito para derrubar todas as paredes que ela sempre construiu para impedi-lo de se aproximar, ele não poderia jogar tudo pro alto assim, certo? Ou será que esse era seu único objetivo? Conquistar o coração da Rainha Má e depois humilhá-la diante de todos, provar que _ele _conseguiu roubar o amor daquela mulher que por anos fora tão cruel e que agora ele a tinha em suas mãos, se vangloriar dizendo para todos que ele tinha não só o seu amor, como o seu coração.

_Não! _Disse para si mesma, Robin não seria capaz disso, ele sempre fora um homem justo e seu amor era verdadeiro, ela sabia disso, ela sentia isso, ele nunca seria capaz de uma coisa tão cruel assim e Regina precisava acreditar. Deixando tais pensamentos jogados ao vento, a Rainha foi para o Granny's tomar um bom café antes de começar mais um dia de trabalho, sim, era um bom café que ela precisava para poder deletar todos esses pensamentos infelizes que insistiam em assombrá-la, um bom café e seu dia começaria e terminaria perfeitamente bem, ou assim ela pensava...

* * *

No canto do restaurante, Robin e Ruby conversavam animadamente, a garota estava, digamos, um pouco próxima demais, mas tudo para que ninguém ali escutasse o que ambos estavam planejando, tudo para o plano de Robin para aquela noite fosse perfeito, ele só queria agradar e fazer feliz a _única_ mulher que ele ama e sempre amará, Robin tirou do bolso uma caixinha vermelha e a mostrou para Ruby, a morena colocou as mãos na boca impressionada com o que via, era lindo o anel escolhido pelo ladrão, uma única pedra que vista de muito perto, daria pra ver uma maçã com uma pequena flecha gravada por dentro, ambos estavam tão concentrados naquele momento que não perceberam uma outra pessoa observando-os com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não demorou muito para que eles não a notassem, porque ela deixou cair sobre o chão o copo que segurava e virando para frente após o barulho, Robin viu a mulher que amava, mas seu coração se partiu com tamanha tristeza, Regina estava ali e em seus olhos uma dor que ele nunca tinha visto antes, a traição estampada e ele podia jurar que sentia a mesma dor que o coração dela estava sentindo naquele momento...

* * *

Regina entrou no Granny's e só queria sem bom café e um pouco de descanso, mas o destino queria muito mais do que isso, talvez jogar na cara dela que ela _nunca _poderia ser feliz como um dia ela pensou que sim, é claro que Regina sentiria a presença de Robin em qualquer lugar onde eles estivessem, ela passou muito tempo com ele e jamais perderia o doce cheiro que vinha dele, aquele cheiro de floresta que um dia ela jurou odiar, seus olhos o procuravam por todo restaurante, mas quando ela o viu, jurou que chão tinha sido aberto diante de seus pés, Robin realmente estava ali, mas não sozinho, Ruby estava com ele e nas mãos de Robin ela pôde ver uma caixinha e o brilho de um lindo anel que seria perfeito para ela, mas que estava sendo dado para _outra _mulher, Regina sentia o ar sendo roubado e sua cabeça girava, aquilo não poderia ser real, ela não merecia ser tão enganada e traída assim, ela já não tinha pago o suficiente por seus erros? A rainha nem ao menos se deu conta que o copo que ela segurava estava escorregando de suas mãos, só percebeu tal fato quando o mesmo caiu no chão e chamou a atenção de todos para ela, inclusive dele, que ao olhar em seus olhos, pareceu espantado, assustado, com medo.

Regina sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, ela precisava sair dali, já tinha sido humilhada o suficiente.

* * *

Robin assim que a viu, imediatamente guardou a caixinha em seu bolso novamente e percebendo que Regina se preparava para sair dali, correu até ela, Robin sabia que Regina tinha entendido tudo errado, inferno, até mesmo ele teria entendido se fosse o contrário, idiota, era assim como ele se sentia, jurou nunca machucar a mulher que amava e agora ela estava ali acreditando que ele estava pedindo outra em casamento, como pôde ter sido tão estúpido?

\- Regina. – Chamou o ladrão enquanto se aproximava.

\- Fique longe de mim. – Disse Regina enquanto saia correndo do restaurante, não podia mais permanecer ali, os olhares de todos sobre ela, a dor em seu peito quase tão sufocante quanto à morte.

\- Regina, espera. – Robin correu atrás dela, Robin quase a perdeu uma vez quando ela insistiu em lutar sozinha contra Zelena, ele não poderia e não ia passar por isso de novo. Agarrando-a pelo braço, Robin puxou a rainha para que ele pudesse olhá-la. - Regina, eu posso explicar.

\- Me solta. - Esbravejou a rainha. - Eu não quero saber de nada, tudo o que eu precisava saber eu vi, você encontrou outra mulher Robin, eu já percebi isso, não vou te impedir de ser feliz, não precisa se importar que eu não vou matá-la ou qualquer coisa do tipo, se você quer ficar com Ruby, vá, eu sempre soube que ninguém ia me escolher quando encontrasse uma opção melhor. - A voz de Regina era baixa e demonstrava toda sua dor e fraqueza e Robin queria se esmurrar por isso.

\- Não fala assim meu amor. – Pediu Robin enquanto a abraçava. – Você entendeu tudo errado Regina, eu não me apaixonei por Ruby ou qualquer outra mulher, eu quero só você Regina e mais ninguém.

Regina riu frustrada e tentou novamente se afastar, mas claro que Robin não deixaria isso acontecer.

\- Eu vi você dando um anel de noivado pra ela Robin, eu não estou cega e tenho plena certeza de que todos ali viram a mesma coisa.

\- Não, você me viu _mostrando_ pra ela, um anel que eu comprei pra _você. _– Disse o ladrão enquanto acariciava o rosto de sua amada.

Regina estava preparada para responder com alguma coisa que fosse o suficiente para afastá-lo de uma vez por todas, mas suas palavras morreram em seu garganta quando ela percebeu o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

\- O que você disse? – Perguntou Regina não acreditando.

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, o anel não era pra Ruby, o anel sempre fora seu. – Regina arregalou os olhos e Robin riu de sua expressão. – Eu tinha pedido Ruby para me ajudar a escolher o anel e ajudar em outras coisas para que eu pudesse te fazer o pedido está noite, não pensei na possibilidade de que você poderia aparecer por aqui, naquele momento em que eu estava mostrando o anel para ela, era pra saber se era realmente bonito, pois tudo o que eu queria era te impressionar minha rainha, me perdoe por ter feito te pensar o contrário, mas saiba que a única mulher com quem eu quero me casar é você e Ruby só estava me ajudando a escolher o anel perfeito. – Robin a beijou suavemente.

\- Você quer se casar comigo? – Regina perguntou como se não tivesse escutado mais nada além daquilo. – Oh meu Deus, você realmente ia me pedir em casamento? – Regina se afastou de Robin e o olhava assustada e ele pôde jurar ter visto um pouco de frustração nos olhos dela. – Você estava preparando uma surpresa e eu estraguei _tudo_? – Regina perguntava como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo.

\- Regina, calma. – Robin tentava não rir da situação, mas ver que o humor da mulher à sua frente mudava da água pro vinho era algo engraçado, aproximando-se dela novamente, Robin a puxou pra seus braços e a beijou, um beijo de tirar o fôlego. – Eu te amo. – Disse com os lábios ainda encostados nos dela.

\- Eu também te amo. – Ela o beijou carinhosamente. – Cadê?

\- O quê? – Perguntou Robin confuso.

\- Ora, meu anel é claro. – Disse Regina como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Onde ele está?

Robin riu e tirou o anel de seu bolso, Regina esperava ansiosamente para ter o anel em seu dedo e mostrar para todos que Robin tinha escolhido ela e que ela poderia sim ter um final feliz.

\- Regina, quer se casar comigo? – Perguntou o ladrão enquanto colocava vagarosamente o anel do dedo da rainha.

\- É claro que eu quero me casar com você. – Ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou rapidamente. – E ainda quero minha surpresa, se for um jantar, você pode fazer o pedido novamente, não vou me importar.

Robin apenas riu e a beijou e Ruby – a futura madrinha do casamento – estava parada em frente ao restaurante, a morena filmava todo aquele momento e tentava controlar o riso, ela tinha certeza de que nunca encontraria um casal como Robin e Regina novamente em sua vida, ela nunca imaginou que um dia estaria torcendo pela felicidade da mulher que quase destruiu sua vida, nunca acreditou que um dia estaria vestida para ir ao casamento de tal mulher, mas assim é a vida, feita de segundas e terceiras chances, Ruby certamente não teria ido em qualquer coisa feita pela _Rainha, _mas Regina era uma mulher completamente diferente, mudada, Regina era uma mulher que mostrou não somente para ela, como para todos ali naquela cidade que ela merecia sim uma chance de ser feliz e Ruby estava mais do que feliz em poder participar de tal momento, talvez todo plano dela e de Robin para o pedido de casamento perfeito não tenha saído como o planejado, mas o resultado fora o mesmo, eles iam se casar, finalmente, depois de anos de infelicidade, a rainha e o ladrão seriam um só, duas almas separadas por dor, tristeza, vingança e no final, unidas pelo o amor, uma felicidade que pagou preços muitos altos para poder acontecer, mas que resistiu até a mais poderosa das maldições, pois assim é o amor, a magia mais poderosa de todas.

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são uns amores, xoxo.**


	5. Nota da autora

Querida Gabriele!

Olá minha linda, bom, diante de tal comentário que você deixou em minha história, eu não poderia te deixar sem uma resposta, estou aqui primeiramente pra te agradecer por tais palavras tão lindas e carinhosas e dizer que fora uma honra pra mim recebê-las, segundo eu queria te dizer que seu pedido será atendido e logo mais estarei postando aqui a sua prompt, espero não decepcionar, terceiro e último, porém de grande importância, todos nós temos capacidade de realizarmos nossos sonhos na vida, então minha flor, queria te pedir encarecidamente para que não desista dos seus sonhos, pois eles só se tornam impossíveis quando deixamos de acreditar.

Caso queira entrar em contato comigo, pode me chamar no twitter _theanny, ou no facebook "Anny Rodrigues", será um prazer poder conversar mais com você.

E para quem estiver acompanhando a história, eu gostaria de dizer que logo mais estarei postando os outros pedidos que ficaram pendentes e peço desculpas por todo atraso, mas a vida tem se tornado uma loucura, enfim, obrigada pelo carinho, see you later.


End file.
